shinka_no_mifandomcom-20200214-history
Hiiragi Seiichi
# The main character. Tsukkomis very much. But, the protagonist. Evolved by the fruit of evolution. A person who has returned to human life once from a human being. His parents passed away a little later after he entered high school. He managed to make his living through the heritage of insurance money that his aunt managed. He was on good terms with his parents; he had difficulty accepting the death of his parents; he had no more energy to go out; He had been eating his meals without energy by way of delivery, he became fat. When he feels stress, he’s the type that eats a lot. It is an advantage to think positively about anything, but there are many times when he can’t think positively. He was blessed with friends, but he consciously avoided them from his own judgment and small pride. There is a bad habit that would be self-contained alone. Because of his appearance and body odor, he was subjected to collective abuse. In the school, he is the only being who has not been summoned as a hero. He has to affirm his past self to Saria, he was finally able to admit himself. Currently called by Barnabas, the head of the Barbador Magical Academy, he’s in charge of the fallout, the f-class. Appearance Seiichi is a normal fat Japanese guy with black eyes and black air, after his first evolution he gained a more slender yet still Muscular Physique. He wears a white shirt and blue pants. He wears a black motorcycle helmet that later transforms in a black hoodie with golden details, this is used to help disguise his stat screen so he doesn't appear monstrous. (Chapter 29 reference) Status <> Race: New Breed of Humans Sex: Male Job: Mystery (Magic Swordman) Age: 17 (17) Level: 20 (20) Magic Power：So awesome it can’t be displayed (200)cap) Attack：So awesome it can’t be displayed(200)cap) Defense：So awesome it can’t be displayed(200)cap) Agility：So awesome it can’t be displayed(200)cap) Magic Attack：So awesome it can’t be displayed(200)cap) Magic Defense：So awesome it can’t be displayed(200)cap) Luck：So awesome it can’t be displayed(200)cap) Charm：So awesome it can’t be displayed(200)cap) =Equipment= High Quality Shirt. High Quality Pants. High quality underwear. High quality trousers. Long Coat of the Black Emperor. Blade Monkey’s Chain. Water Spirit’s Dagger. Bracelet of the Night. Stone Choker of the Black King. Necklace of Endless Love. Sword of Revolting Hate. Sword of Overflowing Benevolence. Clever Monkey Chain. =Unique Skills= Instant Acquisition, Perfect Memory, Instant learning, Complete Recovery, Complete dismantling, Mind's eye, Evolution, Art Steal, Arrangement. World Eyes. Patience. Emotion. =Secret Skills= * Hayate * Kenka Ryoran ≪Skills≫ * Guillotine Slash * Instant Movement * Advanced Mixology * Tool Creation (High) 【Attack System】Combat Skill = Kiashi (Leg Chop), Shokiba (Twin Fang Attack), Tsuoyshitsume (Metal claw), Strong nail, Supreme Nail, Dragon God's nail. Setsuna. 【Resistance System】Complete Resistance. 【Special System】Superior Appraisal. Super Compounding. Tool smithing：Supreme. Ability Camouflage. Assimilation. Clairvoyance. Absorption. Compression. All Language Comprehension. Transmission. Coercion. Reflective Defense. Guidance. Endless Hell. 【Magic System】Chantless. Endless Evolution. Synthesis Magic. ≪Magic≫ 【Attribute Magic】Life Magic: Max. Water magic：Max. Dark Magic：Max. Earth Magic：Max. Space Magic：Max. Fire Magic：Max. Non-attributed Magic：Max. Wind Magic：Max. Lightning Magic：Max. Ice Magic：Max. Light Magic：Max. 【Unique Magic】Purgatory. Inverse Magic. Release Magic. Seiichi Magic. 【Special Magic】Magic Creation. Carved Seal Magic：Max. Formation Magic：Max. ≪Arts≫ Gale。Flash。Kumokiri。Blossoming Flower of Swords. Hurting Blade Sword( 剣身一体 ) ≪Martial Arts≫ Self-Defense Style of Zeford：Founder。 ≪Titles≫ Stinky Person. Man who has a gorilla for a bride. At the Zenith of all. Lacks self-respect. Male King. Dragon Exterminator. He who cleaves Gods. Extremes of Magic. Exterminator. Nightmare of Demons. He who made the world submit. ≪Money Carried≫ 58,336,147,560G Trivia Stats points over 10,000,000, show messages such as these: "So awesome it can’t be displayed" Category:Male